ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Rothion The Reptilia
"I will always love you, Marisa . Be strong and never succumb to fear, you have a strong heart..." '' ''-- Rothion Rothion is an anthromorphic reptile that is the leader of the Reptilia Tribe after Aku left for an unknown reason. BackStory Through Rothion's life he was always the quite type after the death of his parents. Many years had past since the death of his parents who were both in their years of old when he was a mid-teens (17 years old). He then took his Father's place as the next king of the reptilia tribe on Planet Ophidia. At first he didn't want to take that full responsibility, when he was a young teen, but after seeing his Father and Mother pass away from old age, he finally took the full responsibility and wanted to go with the girl of his interest. Earthia The Reptilia , to be his beloved wife and queen. He and earthia met one another as children when their parents chose them to be married and becoming king and queen when they were both full grown. as Rothion grew older, he had made a close friendship with the Bearded tribe and saw The Other Tribes were going to forge a war against one another, but thanks to Chief Bearded , peace was made for each tribe. But war still occurr from time to time. One day, Rothion found a lost strange boy, who seem to be alone. With his kind heart, he took the boy into his care and taught him the ropes of life and even taught him how to fight. Through out his life. Rothion seem to be a father to sliver the snake god. But Rothion didn't seem notice that Sliver was growing feelings for Earthia, when he was growing up. the day had come, and Rothion knew that he was ready to take her hand in marriage, but he didn't know it would break Sliver's cold-blooded heart. "How could you?! I hate you!" Cried Sliver in anger towards Rothion. Rothion could hear the broken heart from Sliver and wanted to apologize, but sliver showed no mercy of accepting it and ran off into the abyss of the dark woods. Rothion felt bad for hurting the young snake's heart. 10 years had past since he asked Earthia, who was very happy with Rothion. He and her were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, and were ready to be king and queen. When all of sudden a surprise attack happened and rothion saw the cobra tribe appear, wanting to take over. Other information Family: Mother/ not named (deceased from old age) Father/ not named (deceased from old age) wife/ Earthia The Reptilia Daughter/ Marisa The Reptilia Personality: very qutie, but is very overly protective of his daughter. loving and caring. likes: Marissa the Reptilia, His tribe, his wife. Taking care of Sliver, Chief Bearded Dislikes: The Cobra Tribe, fighting. losing his wife and child, Komodo Tribe favorite food: fish and strew, barries Enemies: Komodo Tribe, Sliver the Snake God Weapon: Spear Of Light Combat Style: Qiang style (spear) (taught by the Ophidians for many generations) Favorite Magic: the Projectile spell (blasts a special magic that helps him balance his skills of defense) War against all Tribes (coming soon) Sliver (King cobra) and Rothion (coming soon) The Snake God's Wrath (under reconstruction) Life after the war (will be added soon) Peace at last Gallery Main Article: Rothion The Reptilia/Gallery '' rothion the reptilia- redesigned.png|rothion- redesigned rothion- spear of light upgrade.png|rothion gets the spear of light upgraded rothion game icon.png|rothion game icon ophidia screenshot- forest theme.png|rothion in-game screenshot ophidia screenshot- wall of shisa.png|Ophidia game- wall of shisa aku reptilia- rothion- why.png|rothion and aku-what have you done New Canvas- rothion.png|cutscene-rothion and Q's Music Theme Trivia *''Rothion and Apollo are both greek names *'' When growing up he was very silent'' *''He found King Cobra (sliver) as a young hatchling and took him in'' *''He's very protective over Marisa ever since she was attacked twice by the supposed evil tribe; Cobra Tribe '' *''He seems to worry but doesn't show it'' *Rothion doesn't seem to mention Aku The Reptilia, but he knows of him *Rothion has a kind heart *''before the whole betryal with sliver, Chief Cadeyrn forwarned rothion of sliver who has an evil heart and shows no sign of compassion. (this was many years before sliver was growing and grew close to earthia)'' Category:King Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Prince Category:Ophidians Category:Father Category:Ophidian Category:Warrior Category:Tribes Category:Tribal Category:Reptilia Category:Reptilian Category:Ophidian Tribe Category:Reptilia Tribe Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Chief